Karoake Night: Soda's Song
by Scar of Mine
Summary: Ok so this is a little oneshot with a song although it isn't really a songfic. The girls want to cheer Soda up after his break up with Sandy.  Johnny and Dallas are alive and nothing of the book other than breaking up has happened. Might be a story later.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…only my OCs.**

**So this is a little one-shot I wanted to do on Sodapop when Sandy broke up with him. I'm actually thinking about making this a story but I don't know yet. Message me if I should. **

**I don't own the song either…and yes I know this song wasn't around in 1967 and if I do a story none of the songs will be from 1967 or before. This song I have changed a bit to fit our story. ATTENTION! I also know they didn't have karaoke machines back in the 60's either. I UNDERSTAND THIS SO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME OFF ABOUT IT! Sorry to those who say I have to research it to find songs… THANK YOU!**

**Also, this does happen after Sandy breaks up with Soda but nothing from the book has happened otherwise. No dead Johnny and Dally and no church nor rumble. Thanks for your cooperation.**

**This DOES include my OCs from my G?WPTTBW….just wanted to let you know. The couples in that story are already together because this is months later but you will need to read the rest of my story when I get it published so you can know how they got together. R & R!**

**Rox's POV**

"Soda's been so depressed since Sandy broke up with him," I whispered to Sabrina and she nodded. We were behind the Curtis' couch, which Soda was sulking on at the moment. The rest of the gang was in the kitchen.

"I know, we gotta do something," she whispered back. Then I got an idea.

"Sabrina, remember that song we heard on the radio the other day? _Amen_ by Eden's Edge?" I asked her.

"Yeah…OH! That's a great idea! Do you have the karaoke machine?" She asked me and I smirked.

"Of course, let's go ask Darry if we can have karaoke night." I replied. We silently, as to not to disturb Soda, crawled into the kitchen.

"What the hell are ya'll doing?" Dallas asked as we got up from our crawling positions. As we stood all the gang looked at us funny, including my boyfriend, Johnny, and Rio's boyfriend, Two-Bit.

"We wanted to ask if we could have a karaoke night," I stated simply looking at the guys for approval.

"Can we at least know why?" Darry asked us.

"Soda's been so depressed lately and me and Rox have a song that'll fix him up good!" Sabrina replied.

"It's 'Rox and I' but I guess its ok since it isn't a school night…" Darry said before I cut him off.

"Tuff, I'll go get it set up!" I ran into Sabrina's room and grabbed my karaoke machine that I got for my birthday the past year. I then ran back into the living room and hooked it up to the TV as everyone piled in the living room.

"Ok, so let the first annual Curtis Gang Karaoke Night begin!" Sabrina yelled as she grabbed one of the microphones. I grabbed the other and quickly chose the song. I had already recorded the version we were gonna use and I hoped Soda liked it.

"This song is _Amen_ by Eden's Edge and we have modified it to fit our purpose," Sabrina began looking at the boys all sitting either on the couch or on the floor (or in Darry's case his recliner). "This is for Soda and we hope you like it."

"Let's do this," I stated as I started the song.

_(Music)_

**Rox: **_ I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend that_

_You finally got rid of that girlfriend_

_You finally came out of that love coma boy_

**Sabrina: **_I've heard Mary Jane at the powder-puff beauty shop_

_Sayin' that blond in her tube top _

_She left our Soda for a boy in Florida_

**Rox: **_Someone give me an amen,_

**Sabrina: **_Someone give me an amen._

_[Chorus:]_

**Both: **_Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah_

_You finally saw what she was doing to ya_

**Rox: **_Your sister called it she was right_

_Glad to see you saw the light._

**Both: **_Whole gang yeah we hooped and hollered_

_She drove away nobody stopped her_

_Na na na na na na, I'll say it again_

_Someone give me an amen._

**Rox: **_Yeah right, like I really coulda said something_

_You wouldn't heard it if the train was coming_

_Had your head so high in the clouds_

**Sabrina: **_Oh why, I had a really good reason_

_For hiding my feelings but now I can finally spit it out_

**Rox: **_Someone give me an amen._

**Sabrina: **_Someone give me an amen._

_[Chorus:]_

**Both: **_Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah_

_You finally saw what she was doing to ya_

**Rox: **_Your sister called it she was right_

_Glad to see you saw the light._

**Both: **_Whole gang yeah we hooped and hollered_

_She drove away nobody stopped her_

_Na na na na na na, I'll say it again_

_Someone give me an amen._

**Sabrina: **_I'm standing right here in front of you_

_I think you're the best too_

**Rox: **_Can I get a Thank God Hallelujah_

_Boy do you believe it, do you?_

_Your sister called it she was right_

_Glad to see you saw the light._

**Both: **_Whole gang yeah we hooped and hollered_

_The drunk's son and the hoodlum's sister._

_Na na na na na, I'll say it again_

_Someone give me an amen._

_Someone give me an amen._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na_

**Sabrina: **_Yeah!_

"So… did ya like it Soda?" Sabrina asked when we finished. All the guys were clapping and whistling except him. He still had that look on his face but I saw a twinkle in his eyes…

"I demand an ENCORE!" he yelled as a wide happy-go-lucky smile covered his face. We all smiled as me and Sabrina obliged to his whim.


End file.
